1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display provided with a vertical alignment type liquid crystal, as well as a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays performing image display by driving display elements using liquid crystal have been widely used. These liquid crystal displays are constructed to perform display by changing the array of liquid crystal molecules to transmit and modulate the light from a light source, in a liquid crystal layer sealed between substrates composed of glass or the like. Depending on the liquid material of the liquid crystal layer, there are different display modes. There is growing interest in VA (vertical alignment) mode using a vertical alignment liquid crystal, which can realize a wide viewing angle.
FIG. 10 shows a cross-sectional configuration of a liquid crystal display of a general AV mode. In the VA mode, with no voltage applied, liquid crystal molecules 400A within a liquid crystal layer 400 sealed between a driving substrate 200 and an opposed substrate 300 are aligned vertically to the substrate plane. Electrodes 201 and 301 having slits not opposed to each other are disposed on the opposed surfaces of the substrates 200 and 300, respectively. When a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer 400 in this state, an oblique electric field is exerted on the liquid crystal layer 400. In response to this, the liquid crystal molecules 400A lie in a direction parallel to the substrates, enabling light to be transmitted. This is because the liquid crystal molecules of the VA mode have a negative dielectric anisotropy, namely the property that the dielectric constant in the molecular long axis direction is smaller than that in the molecular short axis direction.